The present invention relates to a sheet discharge apparatus for a printer.
The applicant of the present invention has previously proposed a printer in which a sheet delivery or transporting path is defined between a guide rib mounted to a top cover and a discharge roller unit mounted to a printer body in parallel relation to a platen (refer to Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 115559/1989 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 43751/1988).
However, the printers disclosed in these publications are arranged as follows. That is, as shown in FIG. 4 of the attached drawings, papers or sheets can easily be mounted when the sheets are fed out upwardly by a push system. As shown in FIG. 5, however, in the case where the sheets are pulled or drawn rearwardly by a push-pull system, or as shown in FIG. 6, in the case where the sheets are fed in from the below and are drawn rearwardly by a pull system, the sheets must be passed through a narrow gap between the roller unit and the platen. Accordingly, the discharge roller unit stands in the way of the operation so that it is difficult to set the sheets.